


Ask Her Out

by beautiful_tendencies



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Eddie has a crush on reader, F/M, Gen, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet, coffee shop troupe, everyone loves those, i love those, nsfw references, venom is interested sexually, venom is not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: Venom tries to push Eddie to ask out the coffee girl.





	Ask Her Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and forgot about it until I went through the notes on my phone. I briefly thought about adding more to it, maybe even making it a story but I decided to leave it as a Drabble and if I decide to come back to it later on then great.

The coffee shop was buzzing with life, everyone moving about and getting coffee. The baristas were skilled, keeping up with each order, having only messed up once since Eddie had started watching. The owners of the coffee shop were even present and making coffee or taking orders. It was a scene that Eddie had only seen once before, but was incredibly mesmerizing to watch. However, he wasn’t watching the entire scene. He was watching one of the owners. A young lady, who was making coffee for a group of high school girls. She was beautiful. Eddie had been watching her for a while, having worked out when she would come in to work. He had a mild crush on her, and knew her fairly well, but he had yet to ask her out, and after the whole Venom thing, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to. 

**Ask her out.**

“No. She wouldn’t want me.” Eddie whispered to himself, keeping his face partially hidden so no one would think he was talking to himself, even though he technically was. 

**I’ll ask her out. **

“Oh no you won’t-“

**She’s cute. I like her. **

“Yeah, she’s cute, but-“

**I wish to mate with her.**

If coffee had been in Eddie’s mouth he would have spit it out. “You _what_?” 

**I wish to mate with her. **

“How? What? No. Why do you want to mate with her?”

**She has... nice skin.**

“Nice skin? She isn’t Hermione Granger.” Eddie said, putting his face in his hands as a groan escaped him.  “She wouldn’t go for this. I can’t even imagine her being cool dating a journalist and a parasite.”

**Parasite? ** Venom growled out, causing Eddie to groan again. 

“I told you, it was a term of endearment. You’re my symbiote.”

Venom growled again but said nothing else. Eddie had a point. Anne knew about the symbiote in as about as much depth as Eddie did. If he dated again, he would have to explain everything again and the thought of someone running from him because of his companion hurt both Eddie and Venom, though neither would admit it, but they both knew it. 


End file.
